Generally speaking, a woodworking table saw currently available on the market is not provided with a vacuuming function, so that a lot of sawdust and dust powder are produced in the working environment as sawing a wood plank or sawing a high density board using a table saw. Particularly, in a situation of cutting a high density board, dust will spread all over the air and pollute the working and living environment to affect the health of the workers. Some specific table saws utilize a scheme that connects a vacuuming device or a woodworking dust collection device to the table saw, but such mechanism have drawbacks such as a problem of not common use, size too large, low portability and high cost.